


Keep It Down

by Smol_Calico_Cat



Series: My Head Is An Animal [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Calico_Cat/pseuds/Smol_Calico_Cat
Summary: The wolf sleepover takes a heated turn with a certain tall brunette after the lights go out.
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/ Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: My Head Is An Animal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564813
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Keep It Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random, filthy, and self indulgent I'm so sorry LOL. A little spin-off to My Head An Animal. After I wrote my last chapter and thought about the pairing....my blood started running and I knew I had to do this. This is the most weird couple I know but, I really couldn't help myself.

Changkyun tossed from side to side as he struggled to make himself fall back asleep. The pillow pile he was nestled in on the floor was beyond comfortable and warm but, for some reason he just couldn't fall back sleep after getting up to go to the bathroom. He looked around at the practically pitch-black den save for the blue street light streaming in through the blinds of the windows. He made out the silhouettes of Taehyung: A small ball in an equally as comfortable pillow pile and Sehun: A sprawled out lump. He could feel Johnny's presence behind him on the couch though he couldn't see him in the dark room. His ears twitched as they picked up on the soft breathing and relatively quiet sounds that homes usually made as they settled at night.

The wolf gave a sigh and reached into his front hoodie pocket to pull out his phone. He gave a small groan at the bright light that suddenly flooded his vision as he tried to check the time.

3:22 AM

Dammit.

Figuring nothing better to do than just wait until he got drowsy again, he pulled his Airpods out of his basketball shorts and popped them in his ears as he looked to see if anyone was livestreaming games at the moment. He layed on his stomach and propped his chin up on a pillow to get more comfortable.

30 minutes into watching someone playing Overwatch, a warm hand settled on top of his head making him jolt and look around.

"Ah shit, sorry didn't mean to scare you" A deep voice whispered that he could make out over the sounds of the livestream. He pulled one Airpod out of a brown fluffy ear and turned his phone to illuminate the couch. Johnny was awake and had reached over a few feet to where Changkyun was lying on the floor. The smaller wolf gave a relieved sigh and put both airpods into his pocket.

"It's alright Hyung, I didn't wake you did I?" He asked as Johnny slid off the couch to lie on his stomach next to him on the pile of pillows. Changkyun's skin pricked at the proximity. Johnny was so _warm_ and made him feel alot smaller than even Shownu or Wonho did. It made him feel oddly at ease.

"You didn't but, why are you awake? Are you alright?" The larger male whispered as to not wake the other 2 wolves. The way Changkyun's phone light illuminated Johnny's face made his pretty pouty lips stand out, gentle brown eyes concerned as he searched the smaller wolf's face for any sign of distress.

Changkyun shook his head with a small blush as he glanced back down to his phone to exit out of the livestream. "No, I just got up to use the bathroom and now I can't get back to sleep."

"Ah, I was worried something was wrong, I'll keep you company until you fall back asleep" The larger wolf said with a smile, tail wagging.

"Oh Hyung no you don't have to-"

"I want to, it's alright I wasn't all that tired anyways." Johnny chuckled as he reached a hand up to rub behind one of Changkyun's ears. The smaller wolf instantly relaxed against the motion with a satisfied sigh. He closed his eyes, missing the smirk Johnny gave him as his nails scratched right at the base of his ear.

The older male pulled out his own phone to start playing Gaurdians of the Galaxy 2 and handed Changkyun one of his own air pods to share. The two scooted closer and Changkyun put the blanket over the both of them.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Changkyun felt himself getting stiff from the position he was sitting in and shifted a bit, tail brushing up against Johnny's as he tried moving his legs around to readjust himself. Johnny glanced over at him and leaned his head down so that his warm breath fanned over Changkyun's face.

"Everything alright pup?" He whispered softly, eyes slightly hooded as he was starting to get tired. Changkyun gulped and nodded with a flush. "J-just trying to get comfortable...my legs are falling sleep."

Johnny nodded and put his phone down after pausing the movie. He rolled onto his back with a yawn and stretched out to crack his bones. Changkyun sat up onto his knees and cracked his back with a low groan, missing the flicker in Johnny's eyes at the noise. The small wolf ran his hands through the fur on his tail, nails getting out the minimal amount of tangles that he had. He scooted over and leaned back so that his back was resting against the bottom of the couch.

"You seemed really relaxed tonight, did you enjoy yourself?" Johnny asked propped himself next to Changkyun. 

"I did, this was such a good idea. I'm so glad we could all meet up like this." He said with a small smile. He gave a small yawn and rubbed his eye prompting a coo from the larger wolf.

"You're so cute I swear" Johnny chuckled as he reached out to scratch behind his ear again. Changkyun's tail wagged softly as he leaned into the touch, eyes closing. The two sat in a comfortable silence as the light from Johnny's phone eventually went out leaving them in the dark room once more. His warm hands eventually went from Changkyun's ear down to the back of his neck where he rubbed slow circles. 

Changkyun hummed at the action, eyes still closed.

"Enjoying it?" Johnny whispered, suddenly right against his ear making Changkyun's eye snap open and a small shudder race down his spine.

"H-Hyung...?"

"Considering you're kneading my thigh I'd say you are" The larger wolf chuckled making Changkyun gasp and quickly go to move his hand. He hadn't even realized he put his hand there in the first place but, Johnny quickly placed his on top to keep it there.

"It's alright baby, just keep your voice down alright?" Was all the warning Changkyun got before he was hoisted so that he was straddling Johnny's lap, the older wolf's legs crossed and back still resting against the couch as he rested his hands on Changkyun's hips. Said male almost tipped forward but caught himself by bracing his hands on Johnny's shoulders. Although it was almost black in the room, he could still make out the strong jawline and pretty lips.

Johnny leaned in and let his nose trail along Changkyun's collarbones as one large hand rubbed circled in his thigh and another slipped under his hoodie to trail up his back.

"You're so fucking cute _God_ , it was was so damn hard to hold back from doing this all night." The older male growled as he leaned up to kiss Changkyun's chin before he pulled him forward into a searing kiss, eagerly licking into his mouth. Changkyun stiffened up and debated in his mind for all of 1 second before he immediately started kissing back, hands trailing up to Johnny's thick and soft hair, fingers brushing over the silky pure black ears. The two started unconsciously grinding against one another as they explored one another's mouth, only pulling back when they needed to breathe although a small strand of saliva held them together for a few seconds.

In the dim light both could make out their spit soaked lips and Johnny could see Changkyun's pupils were already blown out. He let out a huff and quickly reached down to tug the baggy hoodie up just enough to expose his perky and dusky little nipples to the air. Changkyun gave a squeak that was quickly followed by a whimper when Johnny leaned into trail his tongue in a circle around one before closing his full lips over it.

A sudden noise from behind made both freeze and both of their tails stiffened. Johnny quickly rolled them over so they were lying down facing each other on the pillow pile Changkyun had been sleeping on. The both paused and listened as V let out a loud snore and kicked a pillow in his sleep. Johnny waited a bit before rolling over so he loomed over Changkyun who was pulling the neck of his hoodie to cover his mouth as he peered up.

"Gotta keep it quiet baby" He whispered as he let a big warm hand roam over the soft planes of Changkyun's stomach, the muscles twitched as he went lower and finally tugged his basketball shorts off. He tossed them to the side as he examined the male underneath him who was squirming in embarrassment.

"Already so turned on pup? Naughty little thing aren't ya?" Johnny teased with a low chuckle. Changkyun's cock was completely hard and curved up against his belly, the tip leaking precome and twitching with every brush against his skin. Changkyun covered his face with his hands as he gave an embarrassed soft whine. He heard Johnny chuckle as he moved down to trail a line of kisses down his belly, hands gently parting his thighs as he went lower until finally he blew a little puff of warm air on Changkyun's cock. The smaller wolf twitched and gasped as his tongue trailed sinfully slow from his balls all the way to the tip where he ended with a flick of his tongue. Johnny kissed the tip _so_ gently with a small chuckle and did another long fat lick before he finally took Changkyun's dick into his heavenly mouth.

Changkyun had to bite one of the drawstrings on his hoodie to keep from screaming. He looked down and nearly felt his soul leave his body when he saw a perfect sliver of light from the blinds illuminating Johnny's face. The larger wolf was staring intensely up at him with hooded eyes, perfect lips stretched so prettily around his cock as he bobbed his head. Johnny didn't break eye contact as he pulled up just to show Changkyun his cockhead resting against his tongue for a few seconds before he went back down with a low and quiet moan, taking him all the way to his knot at the base.

God he was was about to fucking combust.

Changkyun could feel himself getting close close but, Johnny pulled off with a quiet but audible _pop!_ He took the small moment to catch his breath before Johnny was nudging him to turn over.

"Ass up" 

Well he definitely wasn't going to argue with that tone.

He propped himself up so that his chest and head were resting on a pillow but, his ass was propped up to the cool air, tail curled shyly around one of his thighs. Johnny gave a chuckle and reached out to squeeze one of his cheeks softly.

"C'mon baby, don't clam up on me now yeah?" He softly chided as Changkyun uncurled his tail and let Johnny trail his thumb over his tight little hole, the soft furls of skin clenching at the touch making Johnny let out a low 'fuck'. The smaller wolf didn't have to wait long before Johnny leaned in, spreading his cheeks and licking one long stripe directly over his hole. Changkyun's eyes nearly bugged out his head at the sensation, ears going flat against his head and fists curling into the pillow beneath him.

"H-hyung _ah-_ ohmygod-" He choked out as Johnny leaned in to eat him out as deeply as possible, fingertips grazing his cock hanging heavily between his legs. His tongue laved all over his walls as he leaned back to give a few more kitten licks, using his hands to spread his cheeks apart more, thumbs massaging the clenching hole. 

Johnny crawled away for a second, giving Changkyun a moment to catch his breath. He heard rustling behind him and peered back, trying to make out the form of the larger wolf. Johnny leaned over to him to give him a quick peck on the lips, nipping at his bottom lip as he trailed a lotion covered finger over his hole.

"You alright?" Johnny asked, teasing lacing his voice which made Changkyun clench his eyes.

"God please yes give-hnng!" Changkyun started but, cut himself off when Johnny's long middle finger entered him and curled right against his prostate. His eyes nearly rolled back at the sensation as he pushed himself back more. Johnny snickered at his eagerness and pushed in a second finger scissoring them. The larger male slowly opened him up with one more finger before pulling out and giving Changkyun's ass a pat.

Changkyun was so far gone at this point he didn't care that he looked like a bitch in heat, he needed Johnny to fill him up and make him forget what his name was. He looked back once more to see Johnny propped up on his knees and tugging his flannel pajama bottoms down just enough to free his cock and Changkyun felt all the oxygen leave his brain.

Johnny's cock was so fucking big and _thick_ , veins trailing up both sides, huge knot at the bottom and, head glistening with precome. All nestled between two gorgeous thick honey colored thighs.

"Hyung _please-_ " Changyuk pleaded.

The larger male gave a low laugh and took his cock at the base, lubing it up with more lotion that Changkyun assumed came from his bag.

"You want it baby? You want me to split you open on my knot?" Johnny asked as he slapped his dick against Changkyun's twitching hole making the male nod frantically although he didn't know if Johnny could see him.

He rubbed the shaft along his hole a few more seconds before letting the head slip in teasingly and pulling it back out. Only after Changkyun gave a low whine did he finally slowly move completely inside of the smaller male. Changkyun felt like he was being split in two but, he absolutely loved it. Johnny slid all the way so that that only his knot remained snug against his ass.

"Holy shit" Changkyun breathed out as he clenched and unclenched to get used to the size.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good" Johnny groaned as he drapped his much larger frame over Changkyun's trembling body. "Your ass is so warm and tight." He whispered in his ear before giving it a small nip.

The bigger wolf waited a few seconds before he started rolling his hips in sinfully deep circles. Changkyun's eyes did roll back this time as his mouth dropped open. Johnny took the opportunity to pop his ring and pointer finger into the smaller male's mouth. Drool seeped around his fingers as Johnny picked up the pace only slightly, pulling back only to let gravity drop his hips back down into Changkyun.

Changkyun knew he wasn't gonna last long like this and when Johnny pulled them both up so that the larger wolf was in a squatting position, holding Changkyun's thighs apart as he held him up and drilled into him and hitting his prostate dead on, he was done for.

"Come for me baby, make yourself a mess" Johnny whispered into the back on his neck as he reached down to squeeze Changkyun's knot and the smaller wolf nearly drew blood with how hard he bit his lip to keep from screaming as he came all over the floor. Johnny sped up for a few seconds and grunted as he pushed his knot pass his stretched rim and flooded his insides. Changkyun gave one last weak clench at the sensation before he slumped back against Johnny who was peppering the back of his neck with kisses.

"Good job" He softly praised as he used Changkyun's basketball shorts to clean them both up as much as he could until his knot went down. Johnny laid them both back down on the pile of pillows and covered them both with the blanket.

"Don't fall sleep yet, can't have those two waking up and seeing us like this can we?" Johnny crooned. Changkyun gave a small hum in acknowledgment but, closed his eyes anyway. Their tails intertwined with one another, pure black curled around marbled brown.

Though he did end up falling asleep, Johnny simply cleaned them both up and ruffled Changkyun's hair and ears while tucking him in before he climbed back on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. NOTHING. Don't use lotion as lube babes. It ain't good for you.


End file.
